China
China (Officially the "People's Republic of China") was a Pre-War economic and military superpower located in east Asia. A single party, communist dictatorship, China slowly rose to prominence during the 21st century, eventually usurping the Soviet Union's position on the world stage. In 2066, the Chinese invaded the U.S. state of Alaska in an effort to take over the American oil pipeline in Anchorage. This led to full out war with the United States, culminating in the nuclear exchange on October 23, 2077. As the ashes settled, the once powerful nation was reduced to feuding warlords. History As World War II drew to a close in 1945, the Chinese people found themselves liberated from the oppressive Japanese Empire once more. However, this was little cause for celebration, as the civil war between the Chiang Kai-Shek's Republican government and Mao Zedong's communist government continued, finally ending in a Republican defeat (Chiang's government fled to the island of Taiwan in 1949, claiming to be the one "true" China). China also decided that Tibet was essentially a part of the People's Republic, and so invaded the small nation in 1950, despite international outcry. Mao instituted massive reforms to the country over the following years, until 1950, when China's communist neighbor North Korea, invaded the western-allied south, resulting in a United Nations invasion. As American troops neared the Chinese border, the Chinese Army poured across, beating the Americans back into the South. This stalemate continued for a few years until an armistice was reached in 1953 however during the talks the US pushed all communist forces out of Korea and Korea had reunited under a democratic rule into the United Republic of Korea (URK). Though short, the effects of the war would be long-lasting, as the American people grew paranoid, even fearful of China. After Stalin's death in 1953, the Chinese government was appalled at how the new Soviet leadership attempted to dismantle Stalin's personality cult. This dealt a major blow to Sino-Soviet relations, and the Chinese leadership decided to follow a path of self-reliance and reform. This is often considered the point where the China of the Fallout universe began to diverge from our own. The power on the world stage shifted dramatically in 1961, when the Chinese unveiled their operational nuclear reactor at the "Beijing State Power Facility No. 1" in the nation's capitol. Although the Chinese assured the western world that their nuclear program was solely for peaceful purposes, they terrified the world on October 11, 1962 when they detonated an atomic bomb in remote regions of the Tibet autonomous region. This event had far reaching repercussions, and was directly responsible for President Nixon's decision to re-approach the Soviet leadership in 1966 (And the subsequent cooling of U.S.-Soviet tension). Other notable achievements in the 1960s were the rapid industrialization of many rural villages (Many of which had never even had working electricity or plumbing), and the successful launch of a satellite in May, 1968. In the early 1970s, the Chinese military-industrial complex and economic advances were responsible for stunning growth in the Chinese economy, comparable to Germany in the 1930s. Economists in the United States were skeptical of the Chinese growth, insisting that in order to maintain the economy, the Chinese would most likely need to engage in a campaign of aggressive expansion. So, the United States mainly stayed behind the lines of the fight againist China (Only doing minor Black Operations and giving aid to those who were already fighting the Chinese). As the Soviet Union went through a period of economic liberalization and free market reform (In addition to a major warming of Soviet-American relations) in the 1980s, Chinese resentment towards their northern neighbors grew fierce. Chairmen Ran Zhen Mao grew increasingly bitter towards the Soviets, referring to them as "false communists" and "dogs of the Wall Street fat cats". The Sino-Soviet border underwent a period of massive fortification, soon becoming one of the most heavily armed borders in the world. This did little to alleviate tension however, as repeated by PLAAF jets into Soviet airspace and vice-versa were still commonplace. In 1984, hostilities broke out as the People's Liberation Army forces began to pour through the Sino-Soviet border, capturing the former Mongolia capital of Ulan Bator in just a matter of days. The Soviet Red Army, which had few soldiers in the Mongolia at the time, quickly retreated from the country and into Siberia. Feeling that the war was pointing towards his advantage, Ran Zhen Mao ordered the PLA generals to continue on into Siberia. Chinese forces captured the Trans-Siberian Railroad in 1985, cutting off the already weak Soviet Army in Siberia from important materials and food. Sensing that they needed to help the Soviet Union, the United States began sending the Soviet Red Army in Siberia non-combatant aid; which deeply angered Ran Zhen mao and the whole of China. As the PLA still pushed upward into Siberia, a new Soviet Army to the west began to grow west, launching a counterattack on the PLA in late 1985. With the PLA forces cut off from supplies, the Soviet Army began to crush the remaining forces; Ran Zhen Mao was forced to accept a cease-fire that the Soviet Union had offered. The perceived failures of the PLA's Soviet campaign resulted in unrest and upheaval around the country. Major protests in Beijing, Shanghai and Nanking resulted in the resigning of Mao, and nearly tore the Chinese government apart. Over the next few decades, this resentment of the western nations would lead to strong new feelings of nationalism and militarism amongst the Chinese populace, with a desire for revenge deeply taking root. Chinese Conquest and Expansion The First major operation in Chinese conquest of Asia during the 21st century was the invasion and annexation of Mongolia, which lay right across China's Northern border. A close ally of the Soviet Union, China feared that if the Mongolians kept receiving weapons from the Soviets, the Mongolians would be able to launch Russia's closely placed nuclear weapons on Northern Chinese cities. In the early morning hours of March 2, 2045, PLA Air Force bombers began to fly over the Gobi desert attacking Mongolian cities while PLA ground troops overran border posts. For about two weeks, the People's Liberation Army and the Mongolian Armed Forces fought brutally in rural and urban zones of Mongolia, but this eventually resulted in a Mongolian defeat on March 15, 2045 as PLA tanks began to roll through the streets of Ulan Bator. Despite international outcry, especially from the Soviet government, most nations did not intervene in the matters. Later, in 2047, Kim Il-Li, the leader of the Red Korean Army (RKA), a communist terrorist organozation had launched a full-scale insurgency of their home country the United Republic of Korea. Despite multiple pleas to the U.S. congress by the president, isolationist sentiment prevented the U.S. military from coming to the aid of their longtime ally. China, however, encouraged the insurgency and even provided military aid to the RKA terrorists, with the People's Liberation Army Air Forces engaging in a massive bombing campaign over Seoul. That summer, Korea was finally taken over as the final Korean forces retreated to nearby Japan. On August 15 of that year, the People's Republic of China and the newly claimed korea entered an agreement in which Korea would become a new province for China in return for Korea retaining a large degree of autonomy. The following year, China found itself wrapped up in another regional conflict. When a Chinese aircraft carrier strayed into Japanese waters, it was engaged by a small group of Japanese torpedo boats. The vessel, the Shi Lang, was sunk by a direct hit from a Japanese torpedo, killing hundreds of Chinese sailors, and dealing a hefty blow to the Chinese navy. Outraged, Beijing presented the Tokyo government with a list of outlandish demands, with the ultimatum that if they were not met within the week, the Chinese military would take drastic action. When Japan failed to meet the Chinese demands, the Chinese invaded and occupied the Japanese island of Okinawa. As a result of the occupation, the Third Sino-Japanese war started slowly, with occasional skirmishes between aircraft and warships on the opposing sides. However, Japan dealt the first real blow in the conflict, decimating cities in Korea with a barrage of rocket attacks. In response, the Chinese engaged in a massive firebombing campaign of Hiroshima and Kokura, two major Japanese industrial hubs. The next January, the Chinese took a huge gamble, and sent their invasion fleet to occupy the Japanese island of Kyushu. Resistance proved to be fierce, with the Japanese military finding itself supplemented with local militias in an attempt to drive out the invaders. In response, the PLA began committing atrocities against Japanese civilians in the occupied towns, with entire male populations being executed and rape becoming a common occurrence behind the Chinese lines. By 2049, stalemate loomed as both sides had nearly exhausted their resources. In a daring move, the Chinese government launched a large aerial invasion of Southeast Asia, assuring the countries that the occupation was in fact a protection against "Japanese aggression". Few were fooled, however, and the Indochinese, Thai and Burmese armies put up a strong resistance to the invaders. However, they were no match for the Chinese, and the three nations soon found themselves reduced to "protectorates", with the Chinese taking over mines and refineries in the conquered nations. Realizing that they stood little chance against resisting this rejuvenated Chinese military, the Tokyo government decided to seek an armistice with Beijing. On January 1, 2050, the Treaty of Kyoto was signed, with the Chinese imposing extremely harsh terms on Japan. In addition to the complete demobilization and disarmament of the Japanese military, the Chinese were granted 99 year leases on many major Japanese naval bases, as well as occupation of all of the islands of Japan for an indefinite period of time. The Japanese economy was also thrown into chaos by the heavy reparations they were forced to pay to the Chinese. After several years of watching, the Soviet Union began to unilaterally take action against the Chinese, beginning with economic embargoes in 2052, blockades of all major trade routes in and out of China in 2053, and finally open combat along the Sino-Soviet border in 2054. The fighting quickly ground itself into a stalemate, with neither side capable of gaining a decisive upper hand. The Chinese quickly lost any semblance of air control as the vastly superior MiG-3000 multirole fighter craft flew successful sorties, one after the other, creating, effectively, air supremacy. However, the Chinese infantry were well-supplied, decently-trained, and extremely zealous, in addition to outnumbering the Soviets 5:1. In 2054, Chinese troops disguised as Tibetan insurgents attacked several guard outposts on the border with Nepal. When Beijing announced plans to occupy the small nation after the government refused to pay crippling concessions to the Chinese, the Indian government vowed that the Indian Army would come to Nepal's aid in the face of communist aggression. Shortly afterwards, calling the Indian president on his bluff, the PLA sent 6 divisions of troops to occupy the mountain nation. The following week, Indian troops launched a two-pronged attack into China from Kashmir and Arunachal, attempting to isolate and capture the Chinese soldiers in Nepal. Despite initial gains by the Indian Army, the Chinese were eventually able to drive them back across the border, gaining small bits of Indian territory in the process. The two armies spent the next decade engaged in stalemate, with troops on both sides taking a firm defensive in the Himalayas. In the Spring of 2066, the worldwide energy crisis took a major toll on China, and desperate measures would have to be taken in order to continue waging a successful campaign against the Indian Army, even if it meant war with one of the remaining superpowers on the planet. Invasion of India After occupying Tibet and taking over all of southeast asia, China had decided to send troops to invade India in order to show dominance within resource rich regions. A total of 6.4 million troops had poured over the border of India and the PLA had secured a large portion of the country in an effort to aquire gas and resources by 2064. The Indian Army was being wiped out and their former colonial masters, the United Kingdom, was busy in Europe fighting an aggressive war against its neighbors. However, hope had come when the United States Marine Corps was sent in, and with new advanced technologies they began to repel the invaders. Soon the PLA troops were cornered in northern India and were finally pushed out. However, many troops died and northern India was ravaged. The "Red Summer" During the Summers of the late 2050s and early 2060s, the government of China had began to invade neighboring countries after the treaty of Kyoto. It became the "Red Summer" because entire summers in asia were full of communist invasions, conquests, annexations, and uprisings which had wall to wall media coverage in the US as the US government had been forced to sent troops all over asia. The Red Summer also got its name due to the high casualties sustained by the nations China invaded, especially civilian losses from both conventional battles and retribution acts such as the internment and even execution of civilains accused of hiding or collaborating with anti-Chinese partisans. Chinese troops were sent to the Eastern Soviet border where they would get invovled in a border war and would be pushed back by the Soviet Army. This was used by the United States to support Soviet Russia. The Sino-American War During the 2060s, China began to experience a major energy crisis. With their soldiers all over the continent of Asia grabbing resources and an already terrible problem the shortage of oil, China began to look at the Pacific Ocean for it's answer to the crisis. Small scale oil rigs were placed along the coastline of China, but this proved to be unworthy of even attention since they would dry up in a matter of weeks. So, the Chinese began to look further out into the ocean, the deep sea. However, the Americans at the same time were looking to grab these resources. As Chinese geologists and petroleum exploration engineers went out to explore the deep sea for the black gold, American spies would sabotage their boats to prevent them from setting up a oil rig and taking control of one of the last ocean oil field's in the Pacific. Quickly, the Americans began to move their U.S.-friendly company Poseidon Oil toward the oil fields and immediately built an oil rig there. The Chinese were outraged by the fact that the U.S. had "cheated" with acquisition of the precious resource, and demanded that the shared the oil with them until they could find a better energy solution. The U.S. quickly closed talks, and the Chinese began to plot the invasion of one of the biggest U.S. oil reserves, Alaska. In 2066, General Jingwei and his massive army would invade the port city of Anchorage; sparking the Sino-American war. While General Jingwei invaded Anchorage in Winter of 2066, General Sun, a famous veteran from the war with Japan in the 2050s; invaded Malaysia and Indonesia to gain some of the crucial oil reserves that the two countries had. After some rough fighting with both the Malaysians and the Indonesians, the Chinese declared a victory on January 21st, 2067 as Chinese tanks rolled through Jakarta and Kuala Lumpur; further extending Chinese territory to the brink. Post-War History During the Great War, China was undoubtedly hit the hardest. Out of pure anger, American missile and bomber forces bombed all China and it's occupied nations with over 100,000 high yield nuclear warheads. After the Chinese cities and military bases had been hit multiple times, the remaining nuclear warheads were detonated through out the Asian land scape, causing massive enviromental damage, as well as the destruction of the ozone layer over most of Asia. Out of the over almost 4 billion people under Chinese rule/occupation, only slightly more than a hundred thousand survived the American bombardment. After the great war, the survivors who had hidden in underground military tunnels and fallout shelters, eventually began making their way out into the wastes by 2089. What they found was almost unimaginable; a massive barren desert where lush forests used to be, thousands of nuclear weapons craters dotting the landscape, but almost no heavy consentrations of radiation. The only iradiated areas were the craters themselves, and the radiation from them didn't extend anywhere else. The survivors were amazed at how clean the American Nuclear weapons were, but also amazed at how much had been destroyed. The American wasteland didn't even compare to the Asian wasteland. While in America there are destroyed buildings, derelect cars, and burnt trees all over the landscape, in China, there was nothing. Just pure nothingness, aside from craters and the tops of destroyed skyscrapers sticking out of the sand. In just a little over a decade, the Gobi desert had taken over almost 60 percent of Asia, its only limits were Japan, Indochina, and Siberia. And unlike America also, there were no raiders or gangs, there were just tens of thousands of feral ghouls and a few feuding warlords. At first the survivors didn't know what to do about the endless amounts of feral ghouls pouring out of the wastes. The survivors had no weapons to defend themselves with, and because of that, their villages were always ransacked by packs of ghouls. Eventually however, they came into contact with the surviving crew members of a beached Virginia class attack submarine, one that years before had bombed China with its salvos of nuclear tomahawk missiles. They formed an uneasy alliance with the American crew members, exchanging food for guns. But as a token of good will, the Americans allowed the Asian survivors to build a village around their submarine, and in times of emergency, use the submarine as a fortress. 20 years passed and the American and Asians relationship blossomed into all out friendship, and the ghoul population gradually decreased from lack of food. However in place of the ghouls came more warlords and even slavers, but the survivors managed to get through that as well. By 2277 most of the warlords and slavers had been replaced by more powerful factions and small empires. Independent cities and towns began to spring up, only to be ransacked by waring factions looking for resources; only the most fortified cities survived, even if they were controlled by a certain faction. These small empires were very organised compared to those of the American wastes. These factions produced their own weapons, armour, vehicles, and at one point, a nuclear weapon. In order to rule the barren wasteland, these groups had to have fast moving vehicles to traverse the Australia sized desert. Most build armoured buggies out of spare parts, others began manufacturing easy to use tanks, like the PLA Type 51 or the American M34 light tank. Some even more extreme groups, even began making jury-rigged aircraft and bombers. One such faction, the "Crimson Vultures" refurbished American P-80's that were being retired at the time of the Great War. They also turned propeller driven cargo planes used by the PLA, into bombers, by retrofitting them with makeshift bomb bays. These cargo aircraft turned bombers carry 10,000 pounds of munitions, making them as effective as WWII B-17s. By 2277 also, hardy, radiation mutated plants finally began growing in the Chinese wastes. Fruit and vegetables similar to that of punga and mutfruit began flourishing in oasis areas throughout China. Cities always began around oasis locations, due to the water and good soil. The most common types of cities were typically sandstone and mud structures, surrounded by defensive walls and turrets. Residential areas were separated from buisness areas by massive walls dividing the city in half. All along the walls, AA guns and cannons were placed to defend from raids. All men in that city would have shifts patrolling the wall, and working in the buisness area. Cities only lasted as long as the oasis did however, if the water dried up, everyone would pack up and move to another oasis. Abandoned cities made perfect military bases for warlords and raiders, who would use the defensive walls to their advantage. Military Strength The People's Liberation Army , the vast and powerful sword of the People's Republic of China, was the most fearsome aspect to the world. Countries around the world, particularly the Soviet Union and the United States, feared that the PLA could swiftly conquer many of the other countries in Asia because of the PLA's massive ammount of soldiers, approximently 16,000,000 men and women ready to fight by the 2040's. Mass conscription was also carried out during the Sino-American War and Second Pacific War. The PLA showed themselves to be a valiant and well trained fighting force during the war with the Soviet Union in 1985, even if the country was forced to accept a cease-fire. After the defeat in 1985, Chinese military leaders set off on training more of their soldiers in battle techniques, trying to make them one of the feared fighting forces in the modern world. Of course, the training paid off eventually in the 2040's as the Chinese flag began to pop up all over Asia from nations they successfully conquered to acquire resources from. Successor States *New China *Independent Republic of Tibet *Republic of China *Communist Party of China *Islamic Republic of Turkestan *Empire of Manchuria Category:Locations Category:Pre-War Countries